The generation, rendering and manipulation of computer graphics may involve the creation of visual objects/graphics on a computer screen using various pieces of computer software and hardware. Graphic designers may use graphics to create models and/or simulations of various types of real-life scenarios/situations by creating and/or importing digital images/pictures onto a background of their choice. The evolution of the Internet has included the ability of the browser to render graphical shapes and images that depict real-life situations in various graphical forms. End users may navigate the Internet seamlessly, using the browser's graphical user interface. However, shortcomings still remain as the information is stateless and lacks self-persistence.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a robust and flexible mechanism to render any aspect of a computer model with persistence onto any graphical rendering surface of any computing device.